


Rhett & Link's America

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, This is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Rhett and Link's roadtrip, something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhett & Link's America

“Man am I exhausted!” Link Neal grumbles to his best friend in the passenger seat of the truck. Rhett McLaughlin looks at the smaller man behind the steering wheel, noting the beginnings of dark circles under his powder blue eyes. “Moving must have taken a lot out of you, we’re only two days into driving. But hey, the next Mythical Meetup is in a few miles and we’re an hour and a half ahead of schedule.” Ten minutes later, Link discovers that there is no way to recline the seats. “Then put your head on my knees or something. I don’t need a nap.” Rhett says half-jokingly, never expecting his friend to actually take action. Link loves the way Rhett smiles as he says this, so he complies and places his head on his blood-brother’s knees, sighing with relief. “Wow,” Link says as he looks upwards at his friend’s face “your knees do make a good pillow.” Rhett giggles a bit, feeling a hot blush creep over his neck and face. He is glad his beard covers most of it. His mind begins to drift like an untethered hot air balloon, off to the land of forbidden thoughts. Link moves a little, settling himself more comfortably on his best friend’s lap. He too begins to allow his mind to drift to off limits thoughts of the relationship he could have had, and maybe still could have, with Rhett. Rhett longs to run his fingers through his friend’s thick, soft, black locks, to lean down to kiss those full, smoochable looking lips. Link realizes that if he turns his head to the left a bit, his nose would be directly in Rhett’s crotch. The raven-haired Youtuber makes a small noise, startling his giant counterpart back to reality. “What’s wrong man?” Rhett asks his friend, slightly concerned. “Nothin’” Link mumbles, blushing slightly. Rhett does one of his famous eyebrow raises. The noise, coupled with the cute little blush covering Link’s nose and cheeks, did not equal a “Nothin’”. “Come on, you can tell me.” Rhett cajoles. “No, it’s private.” his smaller friend says. “You should get some sleep.” Rhett decides for his friend, pulling the glasses off of his face. Link smiles and shuts his eyes. Rhett subconsciously begins to stroke Link’s hair. Suddenly Link’s eyes pop open. “I don’t want sleep any more.” “Well, what do you want?” Rhett asks, but he already knows the answer. Their hearts beat in unison and Link gathers his courage. Both men have been subconsciously playing this scene in their heads for twenty-two years. “You.” Link breaths, praying that Rhett won’t hate him forever. Rhett feels like Link has just granted every wish that he ever had. Link sits up in the middle seat, next to the blonde. Rhett reaches out his long arms, scooping the smaller man up and depositing him in his lap. Link breaths in the fresh deodoranty smell of his best friend and lays his head on the other man’s shoulder. Rhett rubs his cheek against his friend’s silky hair. “Hey man, you’re crying!” Link notices big tears of joy running down Rhett’s face. “Yeah, I guess I am. I’m so happy!” Link brushes away the tears. Rhett leans forward until their noses are practically touching. Since when has Rhett been so hot? Link wonders. Rhett gently tilts his friend’s chin upward, carressing the slightly rough skin of his jawline. Link shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath and closes the final distance between himself and Rhett. The press of Link’s lips against his is better than he could have ever imagined. It is electrifying, better than any kiss Link had shared with a woman, except for maybe his wife. Rhett finally breaks away, breathing hard. The taste of Rhett still lingers in Link’s mouth. “That,” Link smiles “was amazing.” “Remember what I said earlier today about putting two animals nose to nose? I’d have to say that was the most romantic fight I’ve ever been in” Rhett chuckles. Link leans forward. Rhett meets him, their lips locking. A sigh of appreciation escapes Link. Link’s breath tastes like trail mix Rhett decides. Rhett panics a little when he sees the time. “Shoot! It’s 3:12! We should have been there twelve minutes ago!” “We’ll continue this later, right?” Link asks, smoothing his hair back to normality and putting glasses back on. “I can’t wait.” Rhett answers getting out of the truck. Four more days together.


End file.
